


Your Mind Is Playing Tricks On You My Dear

by LahraTeigh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Hinata Shouyou, Alpha Oikawa Tooru, Alpha/Alpha/Omega, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Insecurity, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Oikawa is more of a jerk than usual, Omega Kageyama Tobio, Possessive Oikawa, Protective Sugawara Koushi, Scenting, Self-Doubt, Sugamama, Swearing, poly-bond, suga is pack mum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 15:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16537019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LahraTeigh/pseuds/LahraTeigh
Summary: When an Omega is in heat, they can still walk around and do their day to day activities... BUT... only someone who truly desires the Omega and sees them as a potential Mate can smell them.





	Your Mind Is Playing Tricks On You My Dear

In this universe, a heat is just like a menstrual cycle. An Omega could walk around and do day to day activities... BUT... only someone who truly desires the Omega and sees them as a potential Mate can smell them. 

 

Kageyama felt like utter Shit. He dressed slowly and dawdled down stairs.

He contemplated taking the day off from school, only to remember the practice match he had against Oikawa this morning (that he was running late for.)

He sighed, groaning as he walked out the front door, hoping he hadn’t left anything behind. 

He arrived 10 minutes into the game against Aobajohsai. 

“About time you showed up Tobio...” Oikawa looking to the Omega who was standing with a tired look on his face.

Oikawa looked as tho he wanted to leave.

‘He can’t even stand being around me.’ Tobio thought to himself, biting his lip. 

He looked over to Hinata who was giving him a confused look.

“I’m fine.” Kageyama rolled his eyes.

Hinata cocked his head.  
“Why do you smell like that?” Hinata asked, causing everyone to stop the game and look to him.

Tobio blinked with a slight blush on his face.  
“Don’t be an idiot. I smell the same as always.” 

“No you don’t. You smell...good. Really good.” 

Kagayama turned away. 

He doesn’t smell good, Hinata is just making up shit. He never smelt good to anyone before.

“Shorty is right. You do smell good. New deodorant?” Oikawa stepped forward, causing everyone’s eyes to bulge out of their heads.

Kageyama shook his head.

“Uhh...guys... umm, maybe we should continue the game and you can talk about this later?” Suga suggested, getting a ‘no’ from both Hinata and Oikawa who were still hovering around Kageyama.

“...I don’t think they realise, Daichi.” Suga whispered.

Daichi sighed dramatically.  
“Yeah...I think you’re right.” 

Oikawa and Hinata were gradually walking closer to Tobio.

Kageyama stepped back each time, feeling smothered and confused. 

Iwaizumi watched Oikawa carefully, trying to think back to a time where Oikawa ever said or showed he had feelings for Kageyama. 

“Oi Shittykawa! We playing or what?” He growled.

Oikawa looked torn, to play? Or to talk to Tobio...talk to Tobio? When the fuck did he ever talk to Tob...io...

Oikawa gapped, he pointed to Tobio.  
“You’re in heat, aren’t you!!” He yelled.

Kageyama blushed. Just how much did everyone want to embarrass him today?  
“Why do you care?” He grumbled. 

Hinata looked between the two.  
“Why does that matter?” He asked.

Oikawa scoffed.  
“The only reason you want to talk to him, Shorty, is because he smells so good. You should ignore it. Let’s continue the game.” He growled as he walked away. 

Kageyama felt rejected... Oikawa was right, of course no one would want him. He was the loner jerk who screws everything up. 

Kageyama blinked the tears away and made his way back out the gym door.

“Hey! Where are you going, Bakayama?!” Hinata yelled, only to be met with silence. 

A hand rested on his shoulder.  
“We should continue with the game...then we need to talk.” Suga said with a nervous smile.

Hinata hesitantly nodded, contemplating if he should run after Tobio or not. 

——

“He’s what?!” Hinata panicked, his reaction making many of the team members to chuckle and giggle to themselves.

“That scent he was releasing is to attract his potential Mate... someone who already has feelings for him.” Suga frowned.

“But...I don’t...” Hinata started. 

“Of course you do. Why else would you be able to smell him-“ Oikawa was cut off with a smack to the back of the head.

“And what about YOU, Crappykawa. If I’m not mistaken, YOU were attracted to the scent too.” Iwaizumi clicked his tongue. 

Oikawa scoffed.  
“Attracted to Tobio’s scent? As if Iwa-chan!” 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes.

Hinata turned back to Suga.

“What do I do now?” He asked.

Suga smiled fondly.  
“What do YOU want to do?”

Hinata thought about it for a moment.  
“Do you think he will want a courtship?” He asked. 

“Nuh-uhh, Shorty!” Oikawa walked towards him.  
“You’re not courting Tobio!”

Hinata frowned.  
“Why not?” 

Oikawa froze. He folded his arms and turned away.  
“Because I AM.” He huffed. 

Iwaizumi sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.  
“Are you fucking kidding me, Oikawa...” he mumbled. 

Hinata turned back to Suga. Unsure of what to do now that Oikawa said he was going to court the Omega. 

Suga growled.  
“Well excuse ME. But I’m pretty sure you hate Kageyama. He’s told us all about you... how you used to treat him.” He snarled, remembering how the Alpha in front of him used to treat his baby crow. 

How his baby crow nearly got punched in the face by this asshole.

Oikawa huffed.  
“Fine then, Mother Of Karasuno. We’ll just let Tobio decide.” 

Hinata looked worriedly to Suga.  
He only hoped he didn’t have to fight. 

Daichi walked back into the club room, Kageyama in tow. His head was lowered and he was shuffling awkwardly, trying to stay hidden behind the captain.

Hinata frowned, walking around the captain to stand in front of Kageyama.

Kageyama hesitantly looked up.  
“I’m sorry.” He mumbled, bowing. 

Hinata stepped forward, taking the Omega’s cheeks in his hands. 

Kageyama nuzzled them gently, making the short Alpha smile. 

“I... I want to court you, Kageyama.” He whispered. 

Kageyama flinched, pulling away from the Alpha’s hands. 

“You don’t want me.” He mumbled, frowning. 

Hinata frowned.  
“Why not?” He asked.

Kageyama turned away.  
“I’m...no good. I’m not like normal Omegas.” 

“Like OTHER Omegas, Tobio. You’re perfectly...normal...” Oikawa said awkwardly with a blush, realising what he said. 

Hinata looked from Oikawa back to Kageyama. 

“You are normal. Being tall and stubborn aren’t bad things. Snuggles will be easier, and you can’t get forced into doing something you don’t want to do.” Hinata smiled widely.

Kageyama gave a small smile. 

“Yeah, yeah. Beautiful moment.” Oikawa waved his hand, earning a warning growl from Suga.

“Can’t you just leave them alone.” Suga growled. 

Oikawa glared back.  
“Well, since my Alpha sees Tobio as a potential Mate too... No I can’t just leave it alone.” He spat. 

Hinata looked away from Kageyama with a frown, dropping his hands away from the Omega. 

Kageyama frowned, looking at Hinata with worry. 

‘What did I do... we haven’t even bonded yet and I’ve already upset him.’

He whined. 

Hinata snapped his head back towards the Omega.  
“What’s wrong?” He asked. 

Kageyama blinked back the tears.  
“I’m sorry if I upset you. I don’t know why I’m doing. I didn’t mean-“ he took a deep breath. 

“It’s not you. It’s just... Oikawa wants you as a Mate too. I-I can’t match him, I’m not as strong or tall...” 

Kageyama frowned.  
“No, you’re not. But you can be nice and sweet... you...you’d be a great Alpha.” Kageyama mumbled and blushed. 

Hinata smiled.

“Why not a Poly-bond?” Ennoshita spoke up after a long time of silence. 

Everyone turned to him. He blushed and looked away.  
“I just mean, it’s rare and all...but if they can both smell his heat pheromones, they’re all potential Mates...right...” he asked, now unsure.

Daichi nodded.  
“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” 

He stepped away from the wall he was leaning against.  
“Everyone except Kageyama, Hinata and ...Oikawa leave the room.” He growled Oikawa’s name. 

He turned to Kageyama.  
“Your Omega has to decide, without distraction and other scents around.”

Kageyama nodded. 

Daichi was the last to leave the room, looking back to give Kageyama a reassuring smile. 

Kagayama looked to the door for a while before looking back to the two Alphas in the room. 

Hinata for once, looked patient but his eyes held ‘doubt’. 

And Oikawa looked annoyed and impatient, he was glaring at nothing in particular. 

“It’s alright, Kageyama. Just chose who you want. Who you think would make a great Mate.” Hinata smiled sadly.

Kageyama looked between the two Alphas.

Oikawa was tall, tough and handsome. Tho he could be a bit of a jerk. 

And Hinata... tho he was on the short side and wasn’t all that tough... he was kind and he’s showed Kagayama his sweet side a hell of a lot. 

‘Mates. Both. Two. Love two.’ Kageyama could could hear his inner-Omega say.

“What do you both think about a poly-bond?” He asked nervously, biting his lip. 

Hinata was stunned. He was sure he was up for rejection. 

He sighed, relieved.  
“If that’s what you want. I’m sure it’ll be hard at first, but we can make it work...I think.” He mumbled the last part.

Kageyama looked to Oikawa.

Oikawa sighed.  
“Yeah. Shrimpy isn’t so bad... I’m sure it’s something we’d have to work hard at. Two Alphas in a poly-bond can be problematic.” 

Hinata nodded.  
“But I’m willing to try.” 

Kageyama smiled. He was relieved.

Oikawa walked up to them, slinging his arms over both of them. 

Kageyama tensed at first. Then he relaxed, taking in the mixed scents. 

He purred, poking his nose at the underside of oikawa’s chin.

Oikawa chuckled and nuzzled his hair. 

He pulled back slightly, to nuzzle his cheek against Hinata’s. It was awkward with the height difference. But it was just something else they had to get used to.


End file.
